The Fallen
The Fallen are a group of undead creatures in The Aubeanic Reign and the debunked Fall of the Aubeanic Reign RP series. The Fallen are human in appearance and even act like humans for the most part but are hostile towards non Fallen. They can mostly be compared to zombies, though unlike zombies a living person can be made a Fallen and the process can be reversed if the Knight of Pestilence is slain. The Fallen are one of Namira's chosen, a product of a Pestilence Knight's corruption. History It is unknown if the Fallen or anything like them have stalked the lands of Tamriel before but the first recorded encounter with them was in the 4th Era, when Set Oakvale became Namira's Chosen and spread his corruption in the Jerral Mountains and in Southern Skyrim. His first Fallen recruits were members of a refugee camp, who he managed to corrupt and transformed them into Fallen and Risen. Deciding that the former prison was no longer safe, after being attacked by a Dunmer usurper, Set fled north, taking his people with him. He settled in Falkreath, turning its people into Fallen and Risen alike and combing the forces with his own people at camp Alessia. Set then fortified the city, making it impenetrable, so that he could protect himself, his people, his lover Julie and his unborn child. The Fallen curse was lifted, when Set was slain by a champion of Meridia and Set's close friend and lover, Maria Harin, who ran Dawn Breaker through the Blighted Knight's stomach. He died shortly after, releasing the Fallen from the curse and returning their humanity and returning the Risen back to death's embrace. the following is content taken from the abandoned RP: The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign and therefore is non canon to the official LON timeline and considered 'flavor material.' The Fallen were also a major threat in The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign as they served as Frederick Landyt's minions, who used them to take over Skyrim and spread his corruption. He kept a large number of them in Solthstiem, where he and Tiberionus warred over the territory. They weren't the greatest warriors but they made up for their lack of skill in numbers, having a permanent dripping effect on the Dunmer's defenses. Landyt planned to win the war by infecting them with a flu, that was slowly destroying Hammerfell and turning them into the ultimate walking Biological weapons. Units The Fallen The Fallen are people who have died but found themselves within the range of a Knight of Pestilence's corruption. When resurrected, they are loyal to the Knight of Pestilence and those who serve him, like zombies. The Blighted Blighted are living humans/Mer/Beastfolk, who have been exposed to the corruption and take on the early forms of the Chosen. Their minds are altered, so that they are unquestionably loyal to their Pestilence Knight but they have been known to keep their emotions and personalities, though it isn't known whether or not this is a temporary state. Named Characters who are Blighted: Lilith Casseni Knights of Pestilence A Knight of Pestilence is the ultimate in power as far as Namira's chosen go. They can corrupt the land around them and create Fallen and Blighted, effortlessly as well as summon the Sword of Pestilence and wear the Armour of Pestilence. Many Fallen and Blighted look up to the Knights of Pestilence as their leaders. Known Knights of Pestilence: Set Oakvale, Frederick Landyt Appearances *The Underland Saga: Part II: Out of the Fire (As a Shade) *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part III: Something 'borrowed' and something new. *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part IV: "Lifeless" *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part IV: "Lifeless" (First death) *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part I: Soul mates *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification (Death*) *The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part III: The last enemy that shall be destroyed (Soul/Mentioned) The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (Non Canon) Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Factions Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Undead